halofandomcom-20200222-history
Evan Phillips
Professor '''Evan Phillips' is a human scholar, xenoanthropologist and the foremost expert on the Sangheili culture and dialect from Wheatley University.Halo: Glasslands - page 66 He also seems to be able to complete puzzles, such as an arum, with ease, whereas almost all other Sangheili and humans cannot. Black Box seems to think he is intelligent enough for the AI program. In 2553, he arranged a meeting between Serin Osman and Avu Med 'Telcam. He was later recruited as a translator for an ONI based Op on board the and has proven to be an invaluable and crucial member of the crew. Philips was later placed in a risky reconnaissance op on Sanghelios by taking advantage of Thel Vadam's invitation to explore their planets richer archaeological sites, Philips's mission was merely to observe and if possible make contact with the Sangheili dissident Avu Med 'Telcam. A fragment of BB was sent along with him in his radio, with orders to inject him with a lethal dose of nerve agent should he be captured. During the Op, Phillps meets the dissident, who warns him that he has come at an inopportune time. As they enter the Temple of Abiding Truth, an explosion occurs and contact is lost with Phillips and BB.Halo: Glasslands - page 455-456 The explosion, a bomb planted by Jiralhanae, damages BB. Phillips was taken into the Temple by 'Telcam, who has realised the time to begin the rebellion against the Arbiter. Phillips was told he is, essentially, 'Telcam's prisoner, a bargaining chip to ensure Osman keeps her promise. Phillips gets permission to explore the tunnels beneath the Temple, where he finds extensive Forerunner symbols. After removing shrapnel from the radio, BB's fragment re-activates, although with any classified materials or memories erased, along with most of his higher functions. The two begin documenting the symbols, finding references to the Halo Array and Ur-Didact. Phillips eventually presses a button, despite BB's objections, which turns out to be a portal. He is transported eighty kilometers outside of Ontom to Nes'alun Keep in the state of Acroli. There, he was led by three Unggoy to the keep, which is allied with 'Telcam and under siege by one of the Arbiter's allies at Lacalu keep. He assists the females, led by Elar, and their children in the defense for a time before being rescued by Kilo-Five. However, Tart-Cart is damaged and is forced to land for repairs. After he leaves Sanghelios, he learns that Elar and her clan were killed by Lacalu's forces. He pays a brief visit to Jul 'Mdama on ONIRF Trevelyan before he and Kilo-Five return to Venezia.Halo: The Thursday War Page, ??? After his time onboard Port Stanley with Kilo-Five Phillips went to lecture future Office of Naval Intelligence candidates of Section 2. Personality and Traits Evan Phillips has been noted to have a child-like curiosity towards the Sangheili. He has also noted to be very devious and surprisingly competent.Halo: Glasslands - page 51[http://halo.xbox.com/Content/assets/en-us/Podcast/343Sparkast_005.mp3 Halo Waypoint - 343 Sparkast #5] Phillips is a small man, he also noted to be slightly fitter than the average civilian. He has reddish-brown scrubby hair, and a matching beard.Halo: Glasslands - page 106 He is somewhere in his thirties as of 2553.'Halo: Glasslands''' - page 65 He may have had some affection of Lian Devereaux and they also went to a concert together on Concord. Appearances *Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo: Mortal Dictata'' Sources Category:Humans (Characters) Category:ONI Personnel Category:Halo: Glasslands Category:Human Civilians Category:Halo: The Thursday War